


A Song in Arcana Major

by Lia404



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Song Lyrics, Tarot, major arcana - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2020-10-17 04:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia404/pseuds/Lia404
Summary: A collection of song lyrics written for FAWM 2017-- 22 songs based on the 22 major arcanas from the traditional Tarot de Marseille.





	1. I - The Magician

**Author's Note:**

> This project spawned from me being burnt out after writing one drabble a day for 5 months in the form of #DailyShorts on Instagram. I wanted to keep writing, but I couldn't write fiction anymore.  
As I've been obsessed with tarot since I'm a child, it seemed like a logical step to belatedly jump into FAWM (February Album Writing Month) and try and write song lyrics, one song per arcana per day. Each day I'd draw a new arcana, so they haven't been written in the order I'm posting them now.  
They remained in text form as I lack the musical creativity to turn them into actual songs. I thought I would turn them into a collection of poem with illustrations, but I realised I actually don't really like drawing. So I just let them out to rot on the FAMW website and proceeded to forget everything about it.  
They almost got lost into The Great Internet Void, but it turns out that [Eyrist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyrist) prompted me to show them what I wrote, so I decided that AO3 was the place to post this. There you go, gurl. You're probably the only one who will see these anyway.
> 
> All these are free for use. If anyone feels like making a song out of them, just credit Lia404 as the lyrics writer. Dropping a comment to let me know you used them may be nice. This set aside--just go wild.

Teach me and I will learn, ask me and I will do  
Show me, I'll remember, there's nothing I can't do  
You call it magic, I call it skills  
I am the tricksmaster  
  
I know how you work and I know what you want  
I know exactly which strings to pull on you  
You call it magic, I call it experience  
I am the tricksmaster  
  
A pentacle, a wand, a cup and a sword  
I know how to use them all and be sure I'll do so  
You call it magic, I call it knowledge  
I am the tricksmaster  
  
Impossible is not a word for me  
I am in control, I am myself, I am free  
You call it magic, I call it confidence  
I am the tricksmaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we start with the Magician, despite it being the 7th song I wrote for FAWM. I won't lie: I was uninspired and the burnout was getting harder and harder to bypass, so these lyrics I wrote directly on the FAWM website, in about five minutes of automatic writing... and yet I ended up enjoying them more than I expected. 
> 
> The Magician is a fascinating character. It is being in control, knowing what you do and how to do it. Magic is when you do things so well that people believe the things did themselves on their own.  
I'm keeping the official title of the song as I-The Magician, because I like the double entendre: I as 1 and I as me. I hope I can be a Magician sometime too.


	2. II - The High Priestess

"It takes a lot of trust", she said  
"To close your eyes and let go.  
I won't stay long, I know you'll cry  
But close your eyes and trust me so.  
  
Make a call and I'll visit  
And protect you in your sleep  
Rest well and be at peace  
Your dreams tell secrets that I keep."  
  
‎A voice from within  
The stars are calling  
She takes the sounds all around  
And changes them to threads of lights  
  
"Don't grieve for what is lost", she said  
"It never really goes for long  
There's beauty in missing something  
And finding it'd been here all along.  
  
Make a call and I'll visit  
And protect you in your sleep  
Rest well and be at peace  
Your dreams tell secrets that I keep."  
  
A garden within  
Memories shining  
She takes the threads and weaves them  
Into a tapestry of thoughts‎  
  
"Hello", she smiles, "it's been a while"  
"It took you long to figure out  
You're not alone within yourself"  
She opens her arms and reaches out.  
  
Make a call and she'll visit  
And protect you in your sleep  
Rest well and be at peace  
Your dreams tell secrets that she keeps.  
  
Comfort from within  
Embrace the feeling  
She turns the tapestry to life  
And she becomes mistress of dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is filled with nostalgia, because it tells the tale of a friend that has accompanied me for years, whenever, wherever I was, and who always kept her arms open until the very end. I met her when she died; she saved me when I almost did.


	3. III - The Empress

UPSIDE DOWN!  
  
So you find yourself pushed to the wall‎  
Blinded by wealth  
Richest to the full but empty to your deepest core?‎  
‎  
Hey little princess  
Don't you think you had too much?  
When it's all take and no give  
How can you expect to be complete?‎  
‎  
And now you say it's A-block‎  
Don't make me laugh  
You won't get anything out if you don't let it in first‎  
‎  
Hey little princess  
How long until you come to your senses  
When it's all take and no give  
How can you think you'll be fulfilled?‎  
‎  
Take my hand  
Let's draw it again  
  
REVERSE!‎  
‎  
Little Princess open your eyes  
Stop leaning on what you have  
Now is the time to use your gift  
  
Little Princess open your eyes  
There's so much to do out there‎  
Gaia calls for your art  
  
Hey little princess‎  
You could have been a lady  
You could have been a queen‎  
You could have been a goddess  
‎  
Hey little princess‎  
You chose another way  
You won't turn back now  
You'll give twice as much as you've taken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was so hard to write something about the Empress! First, because I don't feel very close to that arcana. Second, because it was 11th day of FAWM and I found it was a lot like other things I had written just before... creativity, abundance, care. I felt like it needed a twist. Third, because I was sick, angry and frustrated, so I had to let it out. 
> 
> This led me to make the choice to take the alternative meaning of the card, the one when you draw it reversed. Hence the Upside Down...


	4. IV - The Emperor

A heart of gold within a chest  
Flaming memories never rest  
I wonder how far he has gone  
Someday he'll be back on the throne  
  
And if his castle was to disappear  
By all means he'd bring it back here  
  
He was the master of my land  
He ruled with heart, law and order  
He held the realm within one hand  
And my dreams within the other  
  
Mirror mirror on the wall  
Show me the glory of his hall  
I wish to meet his gaze again  
My pond of tears reflects the pain  
  
And if his memory was to wither  
By all means he would recover  
  
He was the master of my land  
He ruled with heart, law and order  
He held the realm within one hand  
And my dreams within the other  
  
He was our shield from evil souls  
Order from chaos, wisdom above all  
No matter how far away he'd wander  
Absence'd make my heart go yonder  
  
And if his kingdom fell to the night  
By all means he'd bring back the light  
  
He was the master of my land  
He ruled with heart, law and order  
He held the realm within one hand  
And my dreams within the other  
  
A harp and wolves, a cat and shoes  
A cloak and owl, a wand and fowl  
And if his family was to fade  
Maybe for this he'd take the blade  
  
He was the master of my land  
He ruled with heart, law and order  
He held the realm within one hand  
And my dreams within the other  
  
And when his heart comes back to me  
We'll meet under the willow tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Emperor made for a rather cheeky song, a love song with a twist.  
If you got this one, you either know me too well, or know your classics even better... I am a huge King's Quest nerd and this is a very obvious reference to King Graham. I love King Graham. I love Roberta Williams. And KQV's willow tree is one of my favourite fictional characters ever.


	5. V - The Hierophant

_Father, wherever you are,‎_  
_ You who hold knowledge_  
_ You who hold power_  
_ You who are good and wise_  
_ Please share all of these with your child._  
  
Father, father  
When the night comes  
Please listen to my prayer  
  
I know wisdom is to be always true to yourself‎  
Wearing masks leads the way to losing who you are‎  
But sometimes my fairness withers  
You know, sometimes I lie  
  
Father, father  
When the night comes,  
Please keep my secrets safe  
  
I know a calm sea never made a good sailor  
You never really lived until you nearly died  
But sometimes my will withers  
You know, sometimes I'm scared  
  
Father, father  
When the night comes  
Please give me light and strength  
  
I know I shall never doubt your ways‎  
And that things will always work out in the end‎  
But sometimes my faith withers  
You know, sometimes I give up‎  
  
Father, father  
When the night comes  
Please teach me how to live  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Hierophant (ancestral rites, knowledge, wisdom) was the 17th song I wrote and it had me really, really uninspired.   
Thankfully, a few drinks later (I was still allowed to drink back then), my head became a bit clearer, or maybe blurrier, and this ended in another automatic writing song.  
This one has a spoken monologue in the beginning and a very solemn rhythm. A rather meditative song I guess, albeit a bit boring in my opinion.


	6. VI - The Lovers

You said to walk with you  
And you lent me your hand  
  
Whichever way, ‎  
Wherever I go you'll follow  
Anywhere you go I'll die‎  
Looking together at the same sky  
Let's walk together  
  
It's so lovely  
It's so fair  
It's so twisted  
Defective love affair  
  
Whichever way,  
Whatever you do I'll love you  
Anywhere you go I'll hate you‎  
The stars are shining upon us‎  
Let's walk this path together  
‎  
It's so lovely  
It's so fair  
It's so twisted  
Defective love affair‎  
  
You lied your way in  
I bleed my way out  
Such a beautiful couple‎  
You can rely on me  
You shall obey me‎  
Don't you want me to love you?‎  
No‎  
No  
NO‎  
‎  
I'm alone facing my choice‎  
The one you try to steal from me  
And it's a twisted  
And it's a destructive  
And it's a mind-numbing  
Defective love affair‎‎  
And you're killing me  
And you're haunting me  
And I'm losing myself in this‎  
Defective love affair‎

Defective love affair  
  
And I need some air  
‎  
You said to walk with you  
And you lent me your hand  
  
And now is my time to CHOOSE‎  
Not ‎  
To  
Take   
It  
‎  
And it's lovely  
And it's fair  
And maybe you'll kill me  
But I'll be FREE  
From this defective love affair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Lovers. Relationship, dilemma, choice.   
I hated this arcana. I hated writing about love. I hated choices. I hated dilemmas--it's like you never win.   
It was so hard getting something out of it, a true challenge.
> 
> Maybe too much of my own self bled into this song back then, and made it angry.   
I wanted it **really really** angry. And yet it still wasn't angry enough for me somehow.
> 
> Funny how things and people change in the span of thirty months.


	7. Chapter 7

Open the gate!  
  
People bow before me  
Let the King pass‎  
On his glorious way  
  
And I am embraced in golden light  
And my people know I'm right  
  
But in my ear someone whispers  
"Remember, remember"  
  
Lead the way!  
  
People welcome their hero  
Let the King triumph  
Before your very eyes  
  
And all rejoice over my victory  
And the crowd cheers for me  
‎  
But in my ear someone whispers  
"Remember, remember"  
  
All that brings glory is not fair‎  
And the richest country is built on ruins‎  
Victory doesn't come without sacrifice  
And a King is no more than human  
  
And in my ear someone whispers  
"Remember..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the 19th song I wrote, and it was a pain. I almost gave up and called artist block, but giving up so close to completing the project, when you're meant to write for the Chariot (which means success, triumph, victory) was too ironical, even for me.   
I ended up going with a good old Memento Mori song, old Roman style, because reminding the victorious that they're only human and will die just as much as the others no matter their victories is such a lovely tradition, isn't it?


	8. VIII - Strength

I hear your looks and laugh them away  
I feel the burn of your overconsciousness upon me   
I face your condescension with compassion  
Let me smile the smugness out of you  
  
So you thought you could make me yours?  
_I am mine and mine alone_  
So you thought you could control me?  
_I am the master of my fate_  
  
I walked through darkness, I walked through pain  
I nearly drowned in sorrow and hatred   
Now I found my way's the one meant for me   
I am one, I am myself, I am free  
  
Lions roar and I tame them   
I'll lay my bare hands on molten metal   
Why would I fear? I know my worth   
I know my weaknesses, they make my strength  
  
So you thought you could break my heart?   
_You can't break what you can't reach_  
So you thought you could make me hate?   
_I am a loving monster_  
  
I walked through darkness, I walked through pain   
I nearly drowned in sorrow and hatred   
Now I found my way's the one meant for me  
I am one, I am myself, I am free  
  
So you thought you could break me?   
_No you won't_   
So you thought you could possess me?   
_I am not the puppet you want me to be_   
So you thought you could alienate me?   
_No you won't_   
So you thought you could steal my faith?  
_My ex-perience gave me next-prescience_  
  
My art is my resistance  
_My heart is my resistance_   
My love is my best defense   
_You won't get what comes at you_  
I am like the great old tree   
_I may bend but never break_  
  
I am one  
  
I am myself  
  
I am free   
  
I'll walk through darkness, I'll walk through pain  
And I'd like to see you tell me otherwise  
I'll fall again and that's all fine   
I found my strength within me  
  
I am complete  
  
I am free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strength is another song in which I maybe poured too much of myself. The whole project took place in a moment when I was dealing with a lot of trauma issues, and in a way, ended up being a sort of written therapy.  
I remember being stuck at first, totally at loss for any idea of what to write.  
I ended up brainstorming on several sheets of paper, jotting down everything I could think about "Strength", before drawing the words and sentences from each idea I felt sounded best. 
> 
> It turned out it worked. I felt so empowered after writing this.  
Writing about strength makes you strengthful!


	9. IX - The Hermit

Longs et lents souffles  
Attisent la braise d'étoile  
Captive dans ta main.  
Pars devant, seul  
Aucune autre lumière  
N'éclairera ton chemin  
  
Cesse de te battre contre toi-même  
Suis la clarté en toi‎‎  
  
Et si ce monde t'aveugle  
Il est temps d'en sortir  
Reprends ton souffle  
Respire.  
  
Marche seul et sans bruit‎  
Sans porter qui que ce soit  
C'est à toi d'avancer  
Quand le monde t'appellera‎  
Le vent dans ton dos‎  
Saura t'en éloigner‎  
‎  
Cesse de vouloir sauver le monde  
Commence par te sauver toi‎‎  
‎  
Et si ce monde te pèse  
Il est temps d'en sortir  
Reprends ton souffle‎  
Respire‎  
  
C'est un bien long voyage  
N'aie plus peur du noir‎  
N'aie plus peur du vide‎  
N'atteins pas la violence  
N'attends plus le miracle‎  
Tu es ton seul guide‎  
  
Cesse de vouloir plaire à tout le monde  
Avant tout, rencontre toi.‎  
  
Et si ce monde t'épuise  
Il est temps d'en sortir  
Reprends ton souffle  
Respire  
‎  
Fais une pause‎  
Marche un peu‎  
Éteins ce monde‎  
Éteins son bruit  
Éteins la lumiere‎  
Reste un peu dans la nuit  
Respire...‎  
  
Et souffle.

* * *

TRANSLATION

* * *

Long and slow windblows  
Stir up the fire of the star  
You keep inside your hand  
Go first, go alone  
No other light  
Will light your way  
  
Stop struggling against yourself  
Follow your light from within  
  
And if this world blinds you  
It's time to get out of it  
Catch your breath back.  
Breathe in.  
  
Walk alone, in silence  
Don't carry anyone  
You have to walk alone  
When the world calls you  
The wind behind your back  
Will lead you further away from it  
  
Stop trying to save the whole world  
Start with saving your own self  
  
And if this world burdens you  
It's time to get out of it  
Catch your breath back  
Breathe in‎  
  
It's a very long journey  
Don't be afraid of the dark  
Don't be afraid of emptiness  
Don't reach for violence  
Don't wait for a miracle anymore  
You are your only guide  
  
Stop trying to please everyone  
You have to meet yourself first  
  
And if this world exhausts you  
It's time to get out of it  
Catch your breath back  
Breathe in  
  
Take a break  
Take a walk  
Switch off this world  
Switch off its noise  
Switch off the light  
Remain in the dark for a while  
Breathe in...  
...and breathe out.‎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By its very nature, the arcana of the Hermit called for French lyrics, although I wouldn't quite be able to explain why. I added the translation beneath but I tried to play on sounds when writing, so obviously English doesn't work very well.  
The Hermit embodies loneliness. Tricky topic, loneliness, both hopeful and despairing, but I wanted to try to convey a feeling of positive, soothing, comforting loneliness. This song would definitely be a slow, atmospheric, meditative and contemplative one, to match with one's breath.


	10. X - Wheel of Fortune

Behind the stars they work in silence  
At the crossroads of worlds, their fingers dance  
  
Three ladies ignore you while weaving  
One spins, one counts  
The final cuts‎  
And they let the wheel turn  
  
_Some say time heals, Fates say..._  
‎  
Their tapestry is universe-sized  
They set the rules by which all life abides  
  
Three ladies observe you while weaving‎  
One spins, one counts‎  
The final cuts  
And they let the wheel turn  
‎  
_Some say time heals, Fates say..._  
_ ‎_  
What is immortal is not undefeated  
Timeless tales also meet their own ends  
‎  
Three ladies laugh at you while weaving‎  
One spins, one counts‎  
The final cuts  
And the wheel stops for you‎  
  
_Some say time heals, Fate say time kills._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was quite simple and it might be a bit away from the meaning of the card (abrupt, radical change), but I just had to write something about Moirai. I love them.


	11. XI - Justice

We live in an illusion of fairness and balance  
Things are the way they are because they're meant to be.  
That's how it all works out, isn't it?  
  
We can't open our eyes  
It would drive us mad  
  
We protect our minds from objective reality  
When our own one-sided truth is so much more comfortable to live in.  
Let's stay blind  
  
An eye for an eye  
It's time for the trial  
A feather for a heart  
Let's see which side of the scale falls first  
  
We live in an iron cast realm of security-safety-harmony  
Words have a meaning but now they're twisted to the extreme   
They become their own oxymoron  
  
It's just a matter of balance  
But if you break both feet you can't stand anymore  
  
Break the cage  
Step out  
Look at what's done  
It's already too late  
  
Pay heed  
Pay your debts  
Pay the price  
It's already too late  
  
An eye for an eye  
It's time to face Fate  
A feather for a heart  
Let's see which side of the scale falls first  
Let's see which side  
Let's see which side  
Let's see which side of the world burns first  
  
It's already too late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Justice was the third arcana I wrote for, and I decided to try something a bit different, not strictly following my interpretation of the card, but also freeing a bit of my mind.  
Justice is a huge topic.  
I am too invested in everything that's been going on, in France and in the world, not to feel the anger that fueled this song. It pains me to see that even now, it's still very present. Things are getting worse and worse.
> 
> This song may be the only one which actually has a title. It's **JUST-WORLD HYPOTHESIS**.


	12. XII - The Hanged Man

Standing on the edge  
With only one foot on solid rock  
  
Will you give it all up  
Will you give in  
Will you give away your whole self  
To the chaos within?  
  
I will, I will  
I will fly  
  
What's the need for growing wings  
If you take the leap of faith?  
  
I will give it all up  
I will give in  
I will give away my whole self  
To the chaos within  
  
Are you ready?  
Are you brave?  
  
Then jump  
_Then I jump_  
  
But I won't fly  
Anxiety strikes  
  
A crushing pain in my chest  
A violent wind through my core  
  
It hurts  
I don't want it anymore  
  
It hurts  
  
But you gave it all up  
But you gave in  
You gave away your whole self  
To the Unknown within  
  
I thought I was ready  
I thought I was brave  
  
You jumped  
_It hurts_  
  
My leap of faith  
Was a leap to my fate  
  
You gave it all up  
And no one will catch you  
And no wings will break this fall  
The world spins upside down‎  
  
I gave it all up  
Now for the short time left to live  
I'll have to train my eyes  
To see through this new perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Hanged Man is meant to be self sacrifice, new perspective, but I... wasn't sure about this one. I didn't have much time to write it, so I wrote it only with guts.   
It was the 15th I wrote and this is when the whole "one different universe for each card" plan became a kind of way to exorcise some of my inner demons.   
I'm not sure these lyrics make sense, but I like some of the sounds. I also really like the aesthetics of the Hanged Man arcana in general, so despite everything, I'm pleased.


	13. XIII - Death

I put a candle by the window  
And I hope the wind won't blow  
I guess I need light to breathe  
A flame to keep darkness away  
  
Burn the paper  
Burn the page  
Burn the whole book  
Everything starts with an end‎  
  
The storm comes to the window‎  
The wind blows the candle down  
I guess I was a little cold‎  
The flames will keep me warm  
  
Burn the curtains  
Burn the ground  
Burn the whole room  
Everything starts with an end.  
  
I wonder is this life or hell   
When the world is in flames?  
I guess it will be fine  
The flames will eventually die  
  
I wonder is this life or hell  
When the world is in flames?  
I guess it will be fine‎  
Among cinders the candle burns‎  
  
Burn the paper  
Burn the page  
Burn the whole book  
Burn the home  
Burn the thoughts  
Set fire to the darkness within  
Everything starts with an end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Death was the first arcana I wrote for, and I was so excited. Death is one of my favourite arcanas--not especially a pleasant one to draw, because it means drastic changes, but there's the whole idea of rebirth behind which makes it a very important arcana for me.  
Upon reading the lyrics someone on FAWM sent me the quote "The house was on fire and I could only rescue one thing. I decided to rescue the fire."  
And it fitted so well.


	14. XIV - Temperance

Fed on starvation  
And denial of envy  
Standing on sleep deprivation  
Indulging in apathy  
  
And then it's on again  
More food, more energy, faster  
And don't forget all the more pain  
Anything to get higher  
  
Welcome to the antechamber  
Tightrope walker  
One step too hard and the rope breaks  
One step too light and you fall  
  
Manic need for life  
Panic, shelter in fear  
Start again and strive  
And then drown in tears  
  
Without dark there is no light  
No warmth without cold  
Without day there is no night  
No white without colors  
  
Welcome to the antechamber  
Tightrope walker  
One step too hard and the rope breaks  
One step too light and you fall  
  
A life of contradictions  
Keeping your un-balance  
On that thin line of actions  
Now step on the limits and dance  
  
Welcome to the antechamber  
Tightrope walker  
One step too hard and the rope breaks  
One step too light and you fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Temperance turned out rather pleasant to write, in a good cathartic way.  
Temperance is the arcana between XIII-Death and XV-The Devil, so I see it as the purgatory, the moment when everything has to come to balance.  
Hence this full walking-on-the-borderline song. Sometimes you need to keep it simple. 
> 
> I don't like the line "One step too light and you fall". I feel like I should find some other words, but couldn't find any for the life of me. This set aside, looking back, "tightrope-walker"--yeah. I definitely poured too much of myself in there. Again.


	15. XV - The Devil

"I wish you wouldn't be like this" you tell me  
But you keep twisting the words  
It's always about me  
When it should be about you  
It's so logical to you  
  
So come on deadly flower, do your worst  
Hit me  
Use me  
Destroy me  
And lie, lie, lie  
Tearing down wings from dead birds  
Will never teach you how to fly  
  
"Why would you do such a thing", I wonder  
But I ask the question wrong  
It's not why _would you_  
But why _wouldn't_ you  
It's all fair to you  
  
So come on deadly flower, do your worst  
Hit me  
Use me  
Destroy me  
And lie, lie, lie  
Tearing down wings from dead birds  
Will never teach you how to fly  
  
Not enough this and too much that  
It was never perfect for you  
Now it's time to sever the link  
Face all that you've put me through  
  
So come on, deadly flower, do your worst  
Hit me  
Use me  
Destroy me  
And lie, lie, lie  
Maybe now you'll kill me for good  
I'll be the one who learns to fly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Devil was the last before one I wrote, and I really, really didn't want to. No one wants to draw the Devil.  
This one is about abusive relationships of any kind, obviously, but I went with a very (too?) literal meaning. The sentence "The question is not why would I, but why _wouldn't I_" had been ready for days before I wrote the words. I wanted to keep it specifically for the Devil. He Who Takes All. The Danger that brings Ruins.
> 
> Alternate title would be "Deadly Flower" and it is so painfully obvious, especially if you've read [Annabella](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791145) I guess.


	16. XVI - The Tower

One stone a day I build my way  
Over and over, laying rows  
I'll be fine as I go further  
The taller you get, the wiser‎  
And so the tower grows  
  
They said building takes a long time  
Step after step, stone after stone  
If you want to run learn to walk  
If you want to fly learn to jump‎  
  
One stone a day I build my way  
Piling up milestones day by day‎  
To keep myself occupied and busy  
To forget about what's missing  
And so the tower grows‎  
  
Reach over the clouds they said  
Never check twice before starting  
That's where the flaws come from  
Never doubt about your roots  
  
One step a day I find my way  
Going further from where I come  
Losing sense in what I'm building  
As long as it still stands  
-And the tower does stand  
  
When the rain comes down  
I'll be watching from the top  
Waiting for the storm to stop  
What could go wrong?‎‎  
  
One drop a day they came my way  
Raindrops over the stone  
And now heavens laugh at me  
Rain kills the hardest stone  
And the tower falters  
  
A punch in the gut  
_Is this blood from my mouth?_  
Dead eyes colder than ice  
_Is this my face in the mirror?_  
As fundations crumble  
_Have I built but ruins all along?_  
The higher you get -- the harder you fall!  
  
One stone a day... no, that won't go  
I won't pick up stones anymore  
I won't pile them up anymore  
Throwing the final stone through it all  
And the tower fails  
  
One stone, one day, is all it takes  
I can't stand looking at my face  
I forgot there's not point in building  
If it stands on nothing  
And now the tower falls

And now the tower falls  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Tower was one of the last arcanas I drew, but I'd been looking forward to writing it since the beginning--actually it was one of the very reasons I ended up doing this challenge.   
Back then, I had this need to write about brutal changes and destruction, the loss of what's known.   
I spent the whole afternoon doing houses of cards that kept falling down while pondering how to write the lyrics. 
> 
> Now I'm afraid I didn't do this card justice...


	17. XVII - The Star

Flow, flow,  
A quiet stream  
Wash the blood away from your hands  
‎  
Ripple, ripple,‎  
Let waves form‎  
And crash upon your tired feet‎  
  
No sun, no moon  
A pitch black night  
They say the worst is yet to come  
  
Tears are shining‎  
The birth of light‎  
Where water and sky meet  
‎  
Twinkle, twinkle,  
Seed of hope‎  
That's where the stream takes birth‎  
  
Follow my lead  
I light the way‎  
You know a dark path awaits‎  
  
Up in the sky‎  
Keep your head high‎  
It'll all work out in the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Star means hope, and I had very clear imagery in mind, but it ended up a very frustrating and somewhat minimalistic song. It probably should be just seen in poem form, but I could imagine some atmospheric liquid Drum&Bass, new age stuff to go with these words. Kinda. I'm not sure.


	18. XVIII - The Moon

Welcome to the secret land  
Take a dive into reality hacking  
It'll make you forget what is true  
Time to develop your inner senses‎  
  
Caught in a web of uncertainty  
Every thread is a new strategy  
  
The moon looks down on you  
Its light will make you lose your mind  
You're at the crossroads of the crescent  
Where dreams and reality collide  
  
Get in the realm of entwined mindpaths  
Your freedom lies within your art  
  
Focus  
Focus  
Focus  
FOCUS  
What you see is an illusion  
It's just a matter of perception  
Don't lose your grasp on reality  
Find shelter in your creativity  
  
Caught in a web of uncertainty  
Every thread is a new strategy  
Get in the realm of entwined mindpaths  
Your freedom lies within your art  
  
The shadow of the moon is upon you  
Will you turn the fake into true?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Moon is such a tricky arcana. It is both losing the perception of reality and developing inner senses, creativity... But most of all it means you're lying to yourself, and I hate drawing this arcana. Honestly, I had a hard time figuring out something to write, but I ended up having fun with the imagery.


	19. XIX - The Sun

Lost in a maze  
Darkness is surrounding‎  
The only way out is up  
  
And I crave for light  
And I crave for life‎  
  
Gotta break free‎  
Found some wings today‎  
I could go anywhere now‎  
  
And I crave for light  
And I crave for life  
And I reach the sky  
And I fly high  
I fly too - too - too  
Too high‎  
  
Paragon of ambition  
Just wanted to touch the sun  
It was right under my fingers  
  
And I craved for life  
And I craved for light  
  
Too close, too hot  
Should have listened to the warnings  
Now I've lost my wings  
  
And I craved for life  
And I craved for light  
And I reached the sky‎  
And I flew too high  
I flew too - too - too  
Too high  
  
And I've lost my wings‎  
And I'm free falling  
  
Free falling‎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Sun is a card of achievement or success, but my tired and burnt out mind needed a twist since it was the antepenultimate song I wrote for this project.  
What's more obvious when you think of the sun than the myth of Icarus?
> 
> I just felt like giving in to some clichés. Nothing too exceptional here, I just tried to aim for a catchy, pop-ish tune. 
> 
> Don't fly too close to the sun, but still, reaching it is success... and allowing yourself to free fall can actually be the right thing to do sometimes. Despite the bad implications, I think of this song as a happy and hopeful one.


	20. XX - Judgement

The trumpet echoes through the sky  
There's no time left to talk  
Now is the time to fall or fly  
Now is the time for you to learn  
Some choices are necessary.   
  
Hear the call, it's the final judgement  
Know what must be done  
  
No matter which choice you make  
Your roots won't change  
It'll only be growing a new branch  
In the tree of your life  
  
The call of destiny summons you  
There's no time left to hesitate  
Walk on, choose, go onwards  
Walk on, it only takes a step aside  
For the hardest choice to become obvious  
  
Hear the call, it's the final judgement  
It's time to take a stand  
  
No matter which choice you make  
Your roots won't move  
It'll only be growing a new branch  
In the tree of your life  
  
Every action has its result  
Every choice is a given up possibility  
Every choice is a new opportunity  
To open a new way.  
  
Step up, your roots won't change  
No matter which path you take  
A different branch will blossom  
You'll only discover a new way  
  
Hear the call,  
Heed your call,  
It's the final judgement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There would be a lot to say about the Judgement arcana, which turned out rather frustrating to write, especially because it can take many different meanings depending on the other cards you drew. I had it by itself so I went for a rather literal approach--the judgement and what comes next, the branches of possibilities, the choice after a downfall, and in the end... I happen to kinda like it.
> 
> This one has a title too, actually! It's called **FREE WILL**.


	21. XXI - The World

There's a rumble from far away  
A great tremor in the distance  
And as reality comes crashing down  
The World should be freezing  
\- And yet it moves  
  
Even the best times pass  
The most beautiful flowers are first to fade  
We all go round through the cycle  
And the World watches us come and go  
\- And yet it moves  
  
One second, one more death  
And some still think it's not enough  
When hope struggles with the Absurd  
It feels like the World should stop its course  
\- And yet it moves  
  
As we walk in imperfect circles  
It takes one sentence, one word, one breath  
One moment given or taken away  
For the World to lose its meaning  
\- And yet it moves  
  
And when facing the final gate  
Comes time to gather and remember  
Our dreams and hopes and breaths and lights  
Made us complete, made this World complete  
\- And that's why it moves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Synesthaesia is a weird thing. I am very weak to some colours and sounds, and this arcana made me face it in a way I didn't expect.  
The first months when I got my favourite tarot deck (Shadowscapes by Stephanie Pui-Mun Law), I'd burst in tears every time I'd draw [the World arcana](https://www.shadowscapes.com/Tarot/cards.php?suit=0&card=21). I can't explain why: there was something about the colours, the roundness, the fulfillment depicted in that illustration (link above) that moved me to the deepest. 
> 
> Writing about the World was tough: its meaning is complete success, achieving dreams, reaching peace of mind, going to the end of a (positive) cycle, having the whole world in your hands.   
But it didn't seem to wholly fit the impact of this card on me at that time.   
Since I had been deeply melancholia-stricken, I decided to go for something different.   
Galileo came back rushing at me, and then it moved!
> 
> I'm still not entirely satisfied (considering the impact of this arcana my expectations were and remain really high), but I really hope to find some music for it someday. Because this arcana is so important.
> 
> The alternate title for this song is, obviously, EPPUR SI MUOVE.


	22. 0 - The Fool

She's the weird girl  
Unpredictable  
Unreliable  
She'd let you down for un-expectation  
For any uncommon thing she'd find  
  
She's the -  
Portrait of the artist as a young mad  
Adventure seeker at all time  
Embodiment of cliffhanger  
She's the unknown element  
The card you never want  
She'll turn your life upside down  
  
She's the Fool  
She goes from nothingness to infinity  
With ideas from far beyond  
She gets lost in her fiction  
Boredom drives her crazy  
  
She's the weird girl  
Insane and silly  
Oblivious, carefree  
‎She'll let you down for freedom  
For any wind of change that may blow  
  
‎She's the -  
Portrait of the artist as a young mad  
Adventure seeker at all time  
Embodiment of cliffhanger  
She's the unknown element  
The card you never want  
She'll turn your life upside down  
  
She's the Fool  
No one wants to be seen with her  
But everyone talks about her  
She's the last one you'd want in your team  
She's the one who fulfills her dreams  
  
She's the weird girl  
Isolated and scary  
Always late, messy  
She'll let you down for fantasy‎  
For any path of escapism she'd follow  
‎  
She's the -  
Portrait of the artist as a young mad  
Adventure seeker at all time  
Embodiment of cliffhanger  
She's the unknown element  
The card you never want  
She'll turn your life upside down  
  
She's the Fool  
She doesn't want to be safe  
Nightmare of those behind their fence  
She chose wilderness over balance  
If she can't be right she'll go left.  
_If she can't write she won't be left._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the final arcana, the one I completed my FAWM project with, and this one is probably my favourite: the unpredictable, wild Fool.
> 
> Alright. Maybe I saw--and still see-- too much of myself in this arcana. There are a lot of arcanas I could use to depict periods of my life, others to depict things I fear, others still to show what I aim to be.   
But the Fool?   
Well, the Fool is what I am. What I have always been. What I'm growing to accept as "myself".
> 
> I cheated with this arcana: I didn't draw it. I chose to write it last, consciously. I wanted to conclude this project on my present, and it's still accurate somehow.   
I guess this one is a bit of an autobiography. I really wanted to paint the "Portrait of the artist" through words.
> 
> Despite everything, even thirty months later I'm still not sure about some words, still hesitating for the last sentence. Maybe one day I'll try to go back to fixing the lyrics.
> 
> But I probably won't, or I wouldn't have archived this whole project here and marked it as "complete".
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
